An Unwanted Feeling
by Memories'34
Summary: One-shot. While on watch Luffy reminises about an old memory he has and an odd, unwanted feeling that went along with it. LuNa, R&R. Might be OOC


An Unwanted Feeling

**A/N **Be kind, it's my first story. I don't appreciate flamers, they will be ignored so don't bother. Constructive criticism would be highly appreciated as I would really like to grow as a writer and improve as time passes. Just a random thing I thought of to be honest.

It had been a while since him and Nami had finally become 'official' as he was told by his nakama and soon it would be coming up to their 2 years anniversary, which reminded him he still had to get her something. He didn't want to forget and have Sanji unleash his fury on him for upsetting _his_ dear Nami-swan. Luffy furrowed his brows as a certain unwanted emotion began to form, jealousy. Yes, yes he did know what that emotion was and he definitely didn't like it, it made him angry with Sanji and he didn't like being angry at his nakama. His frown deepened as the memory began to play through his head.

_It was a nice day on Sunny when they had finally reached an Island, Nami had earlier mentioned it was a summer island, thus causing the crew, in other words Nami and Robin, to change into something that wouldn't cause them to much bother in the heat. This meant Luffy would definitely be staying near Nami; he didn't like it when men tended to get a bit friendly with his girlfriend. However, he doesn't mind her dressing like that as she looked good and she especially did at the moment with a pair of shorts on, her usually sandals and tank top that was cut high so it would show her very small waist and flat stomach. _

_She had finished giving out pay to everyone and was about to leave the ship like the rest crew had done when a rather rubbery hand caught hers. Turning she was face to face with her grinning Captain._

"_Luffy?" She asked in confusion as he usually just ran off with Usopp or Chopper _

_Grinning he just squeezed her hand and said in his usually cheery voice, "Just wanted to spend some time together." _

_Smiling, she nodded and made her way with Luffy off the ship and into town, casually chatting about this and that with him. His hand had released hers and instead was loosely around her waist, resting on her hip, though she didn't notice this was a way of telling any other guys interested in his navigator that she was off market and his. He didn't think he would ever be this possessive of a person but he loved Nami and never had liked it when guys got a bit too close, it always put him on edge. Everything was relaxed until they both jumped in surprise at the sound of the ever energetic Sanji, "Nami-swaaaaaan!" _

_Before even turning to acknowledge Sanji, Nami felt Luffy's body tense and his arm tighten around her waist. The calm atmosphere surrounding Luffy and Nami suddenly burst like a bubble. _

_She gave Luffy a worried glance before turning to speak to Sanji. As soon as he turned around he frowned, his grip on Nami's waist had been broken, and his eyes soon met the sight of Sanji one knee, holding Nami's hand and spouting out declares of love for his girlfriend._

_Luffy would have thought that all of this would have stopped when he became Nami's boyfriend but unfortunately it didn't even faze the love cook. Each time he did that in front of him, to Nami it sent a horrible feeling in the back of his throat and he really wanted to break some bones. However, he couldn't do that; Sanji was his nakama and he did usually like Sanji but he didn't when these sorts of moments occurred. _

"_Nami- swaaaaaan, did you miss me? I dearly missed you it isn't the sa-" He suddenly stopped as he felt a deathly aura radiating from someone nearby, he got up from one knee and looked at Luffy to see if he sensed the same thing only to realise is was coming from Luffy and was directed towards himself. Luffy wasn't even looking at him and he knew it was directed to him, his head was tilted downwards and his hair shadowing over his eyes._

"_Oi, what's the matter with you?" Sanji said in a gruff voice_

_Luffy didn't even look up and answered in a deathly calm tone, "Let go of Nami's hand, now" _

_He didn't have to say that twice. Sanji immediately dropped her hand and looked over towards Nami to see the same look off surprise over her face. Luffy never talked to any of his nakama that way, this is when Nami decided to interject with clear worry in her voice. "Luffy, what's wrong?" _

_Luffy didn't answer all he did was step forward and take hold of her waist once again and looked directly towards Sanji. At that moment chills ran up his spine as the look in Luffy's eyes didn't look to promising of a good ending for the young cook._

"_Don't speak to Nami like that again, even though you're my nakama I won't hold back the next time you speak to her like that. She is MY girlfriend and only I get to speak to her like that. Understood? Oh and her name is Nami." _

_All Sanji could do was nod and gap as Luffy pulled away a just as shocked Nami. _

_As soon as they rounded the corner out of Sanji's view, where Nami could collect her thoughts and of what to make of what surprisingly just happened, poor Luffy was met with a hit to the head. _

"_Owwwww, Nami what was that for?" whined Luffy as he comforted his newly formed lump on his head_

"_What do you mean 'MY girlfriend' I'm not a thing Luffy" said Nami her anger getting the better of her. _

_Still nursing his head, his eyes met hers but his held objection within them, "But you are my girlfriend, you're not his. I didn't like the way he was talking to you, it wasn't the way friends are meant to talk to each other. Only I should be able to talk to you like that." His possessive nature and jealousy was evidently clear in what he had just said. _

_Nami could only smile and let out a little giggle, which added to Luffy's frown thinking he wasn't being taken seriously, at her boyfriend's foolish thoughts. _

_Amusement was in her voice as she spoke, "There's no need to be jealous of Sanji-Kun, and he's just being him. He says this to every women so it's not like he's trying to take me away from you, or whatever your thinking he's trying to do. Also it doesn't matter if he was, I'm with you remember and there's a reason I am too; I like you...not him." She finished this with a soft smile as to help make sure Luffy was reassured. _

_As soon as these words passed her lips, Luffy did feel a little better. Taking her hand and giving it a squeeze as he tugged it he pulled her closer getting ready to kiss her, when she moved further back. Shaking her head with giggle she said, "Uh uh uh, not in the middle of the street you don't" With that she turned and started pulling her half dazed boyfriend behind her, purposefully swinging her hips for his benefit. _

_Half way down the street he finally snapped out of his gaze, he realised, she had just teased him. Determined, she wasn't going to get away with that. Suddenly he stopped making her jut backwards, instead of falling on her butt though she came in contact with Luffy's hard chest. As she looked up at Luffy about to ask why he suddenly stopped she saw a glint of mischievous in his eyes and something else she hadn't quite identified, but just seeing that look in his eye made her question die in her mouth before she could say it. _

_His eyes never leaving hers as he tightly wrapped his arms around her waist but then he looked up as if searching for something, as soon as he spotted what he had been looking for he lifted her and slung her over his shoulder. Walking briskly, while she threw a few insults at the sudden manhandling, he walked into a small alley way. _

_Putting her down gently and up against the wall, he quickly took advantage of the confusion the orange haired navigator had and leaned him flush against her. This brought her out of her confusion and a slight blush stained her cheeks. Smiling he searched her eyes as he slightly moved his head downwards. Just as his lips brushed hers, he breathed against her lips sending another blush to her cheeks. He then said in a husky tone, "I don't like to be teased Nami"_

_She didn't have time to come back with a witty remark as his lips eagerly met hers. She didn't hesitate when she ran her hands up his chest, memorizing each firm muscle before they locked tightly behind his neck making sure he couldn't pull back anytime soon. His hands moved down her sides and towards the small of her back bringing her as close as humanly possible. She moaned softly as he did this, feeling every single muscle against her body. Hearing her moan only fuelled him to kiss her harder and tilting her head just so as to deepen the kiss. Not wanting to be the only one that moaned Nami soon moved her hands to his head to push his hat down and then massage through his hair, and just as expected he groaned. She knew he liked that, he'd told her once. _

_After another minute they pulled apart both smiling contently, Nami's smile then turned into a grin and commented._

"_Now there's nothing to be jealous of, that would never happen with Sanji"_

_Pleased to hear her say that he leaned back into another kiss._

He was brought out of his thoughts as the person he had just been thinking of fidgeted in his lap. She could be rather sweet at times, thought he wouldn't tell he this, it was his turn on watch and she had 'graced him with her presence' as she put it. He knew she would fall asleep but it felt nice having her in his lap with his arms wrapped around her waist.

He couldn't help but smile at her when he thought of that memory though, also the fact that what he had said to Sanji had worked. Well kind of, he had toned it down a bit which made him pleased.

A sudden movement behind him brought him out of his thoughts as Zoro entered, ready to take over from his shift. All Zoro did was sit next to him and started getting himself comfortable. Luffy knew straight away his first mate wouldn't be awake for long. However, at the moment all he wanted to do was go to sleep, he was tired. He gave Zoro his face splitting smile stood up with Nami without waking her and made his way down from the crow's nest, ready to sleep for the new day to come.

**A/N**  
Hmmm, no to happy with that ending. I may rewrite it again, not sure. However, I'll leave it for now. I could see Luffy getting annoyed with Sanji though about what he does to Nami. Anyway, hope you liked it. Now if you don't mind clicking that button below, it gets lonely and loves some attention:D


End file.
